In over my head
by Weeping-Fangirl
Summary: There are a lot of things you not supposed to do. But what happens when you do every single one of those things. I'm Rachel Berry And this is my story.  Will/ Rachel. ROMANCE  now still T bit who knows what will happen.


**(A/N: )So this is my first try at a Glee story. It's Willchel or how would you like to call them. Anyway. It's Will/ Rachel just because they are awesome and their pairing needs more stories. For all you PLL people out there. I'm not done writing STK, TTT but I just don't know how to continue it. But I am working on another story, which is Hanna/ Caleb. It's called Miss Nothing after the song by the Pretty Reckless. It's going to be up sometime this month.**

**Glee is not mine..:( **

**Happy Reading!**

There are a lot of things you're not supposed to do.

You're not supposed to drink before you're of age.

You're not supposed to do drugs.

You're not supposed to steal.

You're not supposed to party all night long while your still in high school.

You're not supposed to stop following your dreams.

You're not supposed to get pregnant before you graduate and last but certainly not least. You'reaa not supposed to fall head over heals in love with your teacher.

Let's just say I did everything single thing I'm not supposed to do.

I'm Rachel Berry. And let me tell you my story.

Chapter 1:

It was a few weeks after my junior prom that I noticed a change. I was singing another solo with Finn and although I could appreciate his talent I wasn't as mesmerized as before. His voice was as good as always but it didn't make my heart beat faster or pierce my soul as it usually did. And in that moment I knew that I was officially over Finn.

It may sound stupid, to base the whole 'not in love with Finn anymore' thing on this revelation. But I knew how it felt before and now it was just gone.

Maybe it was because I knew I didn't stand a chance. He and Quinn are so happy. And ever since prom Quinn was getting considerably nicer to me. I don't know what it was but I'm glad it's over. I know I will always love Finn. You will never forget your first love. But I will never love him enough to be with him. I'm sure of that.

When Mr. Schue stands to give our, our next assignment I decide to pay attention again. I missed the duet Mercedes and Kurt did but I don't really care. They are two of my best friends so I had to help them rehearse almost everyday.

He walks to the white board and writes one word. Holland. I don't get it. So I immediately raise my hand.

'Rachel you can put your hand down. I am going to explain this week's assignment.' He smirks and adds "Yes Rachel. I am going to explain this assignment in great detail so the less intelligent people in this club will also understand." He looks at me. And gives me a goofy half grin. I can't help but smile back at him.

"So, I'm going to start this assignment with a little performance and then I'm going to explain it to all of you." He nods to the weird piano guy and smiles at us.

"This is the song love over healing by the Dutch band Kane."

He takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

_Woman come see me  
>Woman come hear me now<br>I didn't mean it  
>Woman come hear me out<em>

_All that I seek is  
>All that is seek is how<br>Woman believe it  
>Love over healing now<em>

_When you say, what you say what you do to me  
>Ohohohohohohooooh<br>I didn't know what to do  
>I just wanna stay close to you<em>

_Woman come see me  
>Woman come hear me out<br>It's time to release it  
>All that we have is now<em>

_When you say, what you say what you do to me  
>Ohohohohohohooooh<br>I didn't know what to do  
>I just wanna stay close to you<em>

_When you say, what you say what you do to me  
>Yeahyeahyeah, yeahyeahyeah<br>I didn't know what to do  
>I just wanna stay close to you<em>

_Love over healing  
>Love over healing now<br>Time to believe it  
>All that we have is now<em>

_When you say, what you say what you do to me  
>Ohohohohohohooooh<br>I didn't know what to do  
>I just wanna stay close to you, oh<em>

_When you say, what you say what you do to me  
>Yeahyeahyeah, yeahyeahyeah<br>I didn't know what to do  
>I just wanna stay close to you<em>

_ohohoh  
>ohohohohohohoh<br>ohohohohohoh  
>I just wanna stay close, close<em>

_When you say, what you say, what you do to me  
>Yeahyeahyeah, yeahyeahyeah<br>I didn't know what to do  
>I just wanna stay close to you<em>

_Woman come see me  
>Woman come hear me out<em>

When he finishes singing I am completely awestruck. He has been looking at me the whole song, I can see the deep emotions in his eyes and a single tear runs down my cheek. I have chills running down my back, my stomach is doing weird flips and it feels like there are thousands and thousands of butterflies are flying through me. Once I'm done recovering my face breaks into a huge smile and I start clapping. It was like the song was meant for me. But that just can't be true. He was singing about loving a person. He can't love me; I'm just another student. He too seems to have recovered from his emotional overload and starts talking again.

"So, that was just one of the amazing songs from the Netherlands. I thought we should try something different for change. Not just 80's rock; show tunes and silly pop songs. But foreign music. As I was researching it last week I cam to the conclusion that Holland is one of the most diverse countries in the music industry. So I thought that researching and performing Dutch songs will be a nice assignment."

He rubbed his neck. And looked at us. We all looked shocked. Although I have and excessive knowledge of anything music related I know one or two Dutch songs. And that's me being positive.

"Easy guys. I created a little list for you. On this list you'll find some of the more popular Dutch bands. They all have English songs so no worries." He started passing out a list. Everyone got a copy.

The names on this list where completely new to me. There was a band named miss Montreal and a singer named Ilse deLange. There where some more bands on the list. But they sounded like boy bands or rock bands so I just ignored those. There also where some loose suggestions like a song called Wonderwoman by a band called Leaf. I would have to look them all up. I looked around. Some of us where talking to each other. While others where looking at like he had just lost his mind. They didn't know what to do with this assignment. He cleared his throat. "We will all perform next week. Most of them are solo songs but there are some duets. If you need help with your music choice don't hesitate to ask me. That will be all. See you guys next week."

**Thank you all for reading! Please review. I really love reading them. Look out for my next chapter and I WILL be continuing my PLL story.**

**Oh yeah just so you know; the reason their assignment is Holland is because I'm from Holland and we have some amazing music in here. Which will fit really well with the story and gets way to little credit. Thank you all for reading/ reviewing and I will see you next time.**

**XruthCullen**


End file.
